Album
by DiVaGiRl13
Summary: A collection of song-fics - I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift. "Grant, you're a dumbass," "Do you...like him?" "He took my heart, what else does he want?" "I should've known," "All I can do is try," For kiwiosity.'s EPIC Challenge


Disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to make these characters like Ally Carter is. I DO NO OWN ANYTHING! And I don't own _I'd Lie by Taylor Swift _

* * *

**I'd Lie  
**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

Rebecca Baxter (aka Bex) was dribbling the basketball up and down her large driveway, swerving past her step-brother; Jonas and executed a picture-perfect lay-up.

Just looking at the athletic girl was enough to tell anyone that she was the caption of the basketball team for Roseville--one of the best female players since a girl named Gillian Gallagher; who attended Roseville High a while back.

"Hey Baxter!" that was probably one of the only things that got Bex to stop her insane dribbling.

She immediately turns towards the direction of the voice, in the short distance a modest, only-a-bit-beat-up, silver Nissan was driving up.

The guy driving the used car was the only thing in the world that made her work up a sweat; without being on a court and making baskets.

"What's up Grant?" she greeted casually--when really on the inside she felt like singing (something she would never, ever do in public), her hands were tossing the dirtied basketball back and forth between her hands.

"A lot's been happening," he said vaguely.

His hazel-green eyes seemed to darken a shade, like it always did when he was upset. Just like when his answers became cryptic--like his annoying best friend--Jack Goode, was it?--but that wasn't point.

"You wanna talk about it?" Bex asked softly. In a flash, his eyes got brighter--the green burned and the milky caramel brightened to beige.

"Sure, come on get in, we'll go for a drive." he grinned, his dimples looking handsome on his classical face.

"Yes! Please! Take her!" Jonas mock-begged, making Bex chuck her basketball at his little genius head.

Grant quickly got out of the drivers seat and in a second he was holding the passenger's seat door for her.

Bex didn't bother arguing--it was just how he was. It annoyed her sometimes--being the independent women she was--but Grant was raised like that.

If it were any other friend Bex would've insisted on driving (it was a pure miracle for her to get a drivers' license…after the 7th try) but when it came to Grant and the passenger seat, she happily settled.

"Well it looks like it's my cue to go," a voice from the backseat said. Bex shifts around her seat to see her best friend (besides Grant).

"Oh, you know you don't have to go, Cam." she told the gorgeous dirty-blonde, but Cammie was already on her way out.

Cammie Morgan was one of the most beautiful girls in Roseville--though she strongly disagreed with it. She had Grant's best friend--the pickiest guy ever to hit mankind--twisted around her little finger and she didn't even know it.

"Nah. I came by to deliver a message to Jonas for Liz," Cammie shrugged but not before smiling at her British friend's look of gratitude. Cammie was the only one who knew of her true feelings, she winked and it was only Grant, Bex, and the radio that never wanted to shut up.

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

"--_another _fight?" She asked, incredulously. He nodded, his eyes were glazed over--as if replaying and reliving the previous night.

His image was the tough guy but it was crystal clear to her that it tore at his heart terribly to see his parents fight. Grant loved arguing but that was with _him, _not the people that brought him into the world.

"Dad left again," he continued, his voice clipped. Grant's hazel eyes were dark again; a murky mix between brown and green. He ran his hand through his thick, chestnut hair.

"I'm sorry," Bex whispered and she truly was. But that seemed to break him out his trance. He grinned his boyish smile and half joked and half choked out.

"I'm never gonna have a relationship--just look at my parents. I don't need that shit," Grant ran his hand into his hair again, ruffling it even more.

Bex laughed a bit at him, when in her mind she was praying to the Lord that he was lying.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_And he sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

"Happy Valentine's Day," Bex said simply, tossing Grant a box of his favorite chocolates. "Will you be my valentine?" she asked, making it sound like a joke but her caramel eyes shined hopefully.

Grant just grinned at his best friend. The Londonite knew that the stupid light bulb in his brain hadn't made the complete circuit--she knew that look of obliviousness.

"Of course, Baxter. You're like a sister to me, way better than Cammie," Grant teased as he looked between a silently disappointed Bex and an agitated Cam.

The dirty blonde just shakes her head, muttering profanities and other words that sounded like, "Grant youdumbass," She even contemplated about smacking him upside the head to make her best friend laugh.

"Oh, um. I need to go home, Mum doesn't want me out this late," Bex lied, Grant brows knit together, he was about to object and tell her she should stay longer but he just watched the beautiful brunette rush out the door.

Leaving him with his sister--her hands were sassily on her hips as she said what Bex was thinking, "You're so dense,"

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

"Uh Bex? Could you help me with something?" Mick Morrison asked one day after basketball practice. The athletic captain did a stunning jump shot and turned to her teammate.

"Sure what do you need?" she asked, spinning the ball on her fingertip.

"What's Grant's favorite color?" the ball tips over and bounced away.

"Green," she answered.

"Okay, when's his birthday? I think it's next month," _Wrong._

"March 17th," was Baxter's short answer before walking away, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Wait! One more thing, Bex!" Mick called. She stopped in her tracks when the question entered her ear.

"Do you…like him?"

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

The court only had the two of them as she asked it. But even if the whole population of Roseville was the audience Bex's answer would still be the exact same.

"Nah. We're best friends, but I don't like him like that." She turned around to say it to her face and it made her stomach churn when she saw that Mick's brown brightened from the news.

"Okay!" she said enthusiastically. That was that. She ran out of the room--to the locker rooms probably. Bex would've been there too--to put on some light make-up and hang out with Grant--trying to show him that she was actually a _girl. _

But she knew what Mick was thinking. Those answers Bex had given her were basically giving Bex's consent for Mick and Grant to be together.

She ignored the aching twinge in her chest and got her favorite basketball from her bag---Candace Parker signed it herself--but she stopped and put it back. It was Grant's birthday present to her. And he was the last person she wanted on her mind. _He took my heart, now my sport, what else does that guy want?_

With a defeated sigh she got her things ready and left the court. _I give up, _she mused_. _Little did she know that the guy she was thinking of witnessed the whole thing. Grant walked out of his hiding place from behind the raisers.

_I should've known, _Grant thought--wanting to hit himself for his stupidity, _She wouldn't like me. _But the stubborn part of him that loved to argue protested against his melancholic thoughts. He was still holding the red rose--Bex's favorite flower--and automatically thought of her.

She was probably the most beautiful girl Grant's ever met, but he had to remember the thorns--the girl could fight. He walked into the parking lot towards his car, a determination made him smirk a bit.

_She doesn't like me now, but I'll make her fall for me. _He thought about a plan on the ride back to his house, the second he was in his room, he got sheet music and the guitar that he only played for Bex. His last thought? _All I can do is try._

…_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie…_

* * *

Um. And that's it (: If you want me to write a mini sequel and have them have their "happy ending" please review and say so or else I'll just skip to the next couple I had in mind.

When I heard that song I just thought of Bex and Grant. I dunno why, just did (: Oh and this is my first attempt at a song-fic so please be nice (:

This is for Kiwi's **EPIC** Challenge---for the Smaller Canon Category (I think…hopefully)

**Well please review and tell me what you think (:**

**~diva~**


End file.
